Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 1
right|80px Joah, willkommen auf meiner Diskussion!!! Wirklich meine? Egal was auch immer ihr wollt, sollte es mit mir zu tun haben, schreibt es hierein oder ins Fanfiction. Jedenfalls ist es immer gut, eine volle Diskussion zu haben, eh? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 12:21, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Also, wie es aussieht, habe ich beim sperren von "Axonmaster" dich mitgesperrt, weil du den selben PC benutzt wie er. Das kann aber irgendwie doch gar nicht sein? Oder war es Axonnmaster den ich dabei mitgesperrt habe? Nathanael1711talk 16:38, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Brutaka Hallo, Könntest du bei dem Brutaka-Artikel bitte die tabelarsiche Form lassen, die fand ich übersichtlicher und leichter verständlich. Außerdem ist der Teil den du vor Trivia hinzugefügt hast fehlerhaft, bitte korriegiere diese. (Reale Welt & Maske und Waffen) --Clown fish 19:39, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade mal etwas auf deiner Diskussion geschrieben ;-) Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich nur die Reihenfolge verändert habe, dh. den Trivia Text nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Auch Maske und Waffen ist immer ein kleiner Text, wie es bei den Fähigkeiten ist, weiß ich nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:42, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] Klappt das so??? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:18, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah, kleine Ausbesserung... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Auf welchen Teil von "Bionicle Legends" bezieht sich das mit der Doom Viper / Schicksaalsschlange? Ich würde gerne das richtig verlinken. --Jadekaiser 21:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe vor kurzem 9-11 gelesen, in dem 9. oder 10. stand, dass Chirox die Schlange erschaffen hat... ich habe nur Bionicle Legends hingeschrieben, weil ich nicht mehr genau wusste, welcher es war... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:06, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe deinen Quellenverweis direkt verlingt. Wenns dich stört nehme ich es wieder weg. --Jadekaiser 21:14, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ich habe mir etwas über deine neue Funktion durchgelesen -- ein "rollback" wie du kann mit wenigen Klicks Bearbeitungen leichter rückgängig machen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:12, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, nun habe ich das kapiert - ich habe nun eine Funktion mehr, sie heißt "Zurücksetzen". So wird SOFORT die letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht... perfekt gegen Vandalen! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:17, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) T.N.T Kannst du das Video AC/DC löschen, oder muss das ein Admin machen? (ich kanns nicht) --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 18:01, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dass mal werf fragt ;-) Nein, ich kann es NOCH nicht, laut meinen Informationen werde ich aber in ein paar Wochen Admin, da Nath sich mehr zurückziehen möchte und sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren will als auf das Wiki. Aber ich leite das schnell weiter. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:12, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Weiterleitung duch lesen dieser Seite erfolgt. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) das Treffen ich hätte es gerne wöchentlich, und zwar am Wochenende (Mittags). Wie sieht's da bei euch aus? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich versuchs auf jeden fall. Aber das Gabbly funktioniert bei mir nur manchmal, außerdem komm ich auch nicht mehr auf Toks übersetzungsblog :-( [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:03, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... ich würde da lieber den Sonntag nehmen, weil ich von Freitag auf Samstag oft bei nem Freund schlafe. Da zocken wir immer bis um 5 Uhr nachts, da stehen wir erst um 12 auf, bis ich dann zuhause bin ist es wohl zu spät. Für mich wäre so okay... Sonntag 13:00 Uhr, vielleicht auch früher/später, ich richte mich bei der Uhrzeit nach euch. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 10:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sonntag 13:00 fänd ich super. Das liegt in meiner Onlinezeit. Dann brauchen wir nur noch Kailani. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:09, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja gut, dieses Thema wäre dann auch geklärt ich bin Sonntags 13.00 Uhr auch meistens da... center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:07, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Verwarnung Also in der Abstimmungs-Diskussion hast du gesagt: das müssen wir nicht machen, oder wollt ihr alle einfallslose Idioten sein. Unter dieser Aussage verstehe ich: Wenn die Abstimmung gewonnen wird sind alle, die dafür gestimmt haben einfallslose Idioten. Das ist also eine Indirekte Beleidigung. Bei solchen dingen sollte man sich nicht zu sehr reinsteigern, sonst kann ich dich auch sperren. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:35, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die Ausformulierung verbessern? Ich meinte folgendes: Wenn wir den kompletten Stil, da wir ja auch die Idee vom BS01 geklaut haben, auch noch klauen würden, wären wir einfallslos. Und es trotzdem noch zu klauen, was kaum noch Sinn ergibt, dass nenne ich dumm. Ich vertret hier nur meine Meinung, schlau ist es nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:40, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) aber wenn wir die Abstimmung gewinnen, dann haben wir es "nachgemacht" und dann sind wir alle Idioten, außer du und Nath. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:42, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das würde dann aber auch heißen, dass ich ich eine einfallslose Idiotin bin, weil ich einen Kampf-Artikel erstellt habe. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 18:44, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) nö, ihr seid einfallslos, welcher Mensch sagt den nicht mal Idiot? Ich bin hier mit 12 einer der jüngsten... und ihr heult wegen son bissl umgangssprache rum? da geh ich lieber freiwillig. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi... Geh nicht. Ich regle das. Nath/--87.122.72.187 12:33, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Dankeschön, der kommt irgendwo ins Magazin rein :). Die Größe ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn ein Artikel irgendwo nur eine halbe Seite braucht oder eine neue Seite anfängt, ohne sie auszufüllen, kann ich ihn darunter- oder darübersetzen. Du kommst damit ins Impressum des Magazins. :D Nuhrii the Metruan 13:10, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilf mir! ich sehe dich und dein profil und alles, aber wie in der Welt soll ich dich wo zu was hinzufügen? da ist nirgendwo n Button! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:01, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gib mir einfach mal deine Nummer, es gibt verschiedene Typenvon ICQ, deshalb machen wirs sorum. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:03, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) (Nummer entfernt) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Chat Tja, das war's^^ --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:30, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs gemerkt! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:31, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ... du musst bei BS01 bearbeitungen machen sonst gibs dich sozusagen gar nicht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:35, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich such grade nach Vorlagen, gibts da nicht sone Kategorie? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:39, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) HA! Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden! ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:48, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das hat aber lange gedauet! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:49, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zeit ist relativ... Für manche Leute ist ein Tag eine sehr kurze Zeit... Und auch manchen Planeten dauert ein Tag länger als ein Jahr... In dieser Hinsicht war ich sogar übermenschlich schnell. :P So, und jetzt heiße ich dich erstmal im Wiki-Nui willkommen! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:57, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich war auch mal übermenschlich schnell :P Danke, ich hoffe, dass ich viel im Wiki erreichen werde und auch viele Artikel überarbeiten kan :P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:10, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viel im Wiki-Nui erreichen? Vergiss es, jemand wie du wird hier bestenfalls zum Putzmann oder Türsteher! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:21, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin beides!!!! Aber du bist arbeitslos o_o XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:25, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden Stellungsangebote abgelehnt, damit ich weiterhin Hartz IV kassieren kann. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:52, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) aber ich streng kaum an und hab zwei bessere Jobs! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:55, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, z.B. an meiner HP zu arbeiten und für die Schule zu lernen, und nicht mal dafür hab ich Zeit, weil ich ständig Might and Magic spielen muss. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzen! XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt, jetzt will ich PS2 zocken XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:01, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Isch hätt da ma nä Fraje! Könntest du mir helfen, Vorlagen in einem anderen Wiki zu erstellen? Ich hab es selbst probiert - und sie gleich wieder gelöscht... PS: Das Wiki findest du unter de.titanquest.wikia.com -MagnaYakuza 13:27, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm... ich hab mir mal einen Artikel angesehen, ich stelle fest, dass du komplett neue Vorlagen verwendest, mit denen ich mich nicht auskenne. Das hier oder das hier kannich dir gerne machen; aber neue Infoboxen kriege ich nicht hin. Du kannst mal bei Wikia nach der Tabellenhilfe gucken, was die Infoboxen angeht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:33, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die sind nicht neu, das sind diese "prettytable", die sehen doof aus neben dem was ihr hier habt... -MagnaYakuza 13:44, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kannst du auch eine Charakter-Vorlage machen? müssen nicht sehr bunt sein... --MagnaYakuza 13:45, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC)